


Love to Freaks

by FicticiousDelicious



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collar, DO NOT REPOST MY FANWORKS, Homosexuality, M/M, Master/Pet, No Sex, One Shot, Valentine's Day, Yaoi, kinky fluff, subculture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicticiousDelicious/pseuds/FicticiousDelicious
Summary: Have you ever met someone who's so unusual that you just love them right away? Maybe they're a little dark, kinky and sexy...Freaky people like Grimmjow have good substance, and to Ichigo there could never be something bad about someone different. Maybe they're both at least a little freaky..This oneshot short is complete!This is an Ao3 exclusive story! You'll only find it here.!!Disclaimer!! I do not own the characters mentioned in Love to Freaks nor do I make any profit of any kind from their mention. Ownership of these Bleach characters goes to Tite Kubo. All Characters © Tite KuboDeviantArt.com/FicticiousDelicious or FicticiousDelicious.Tumblr.com





	1. Love to Freaks

**Author's Note:**

> I am a subculture freak myself and I love it and I just want to make sure that everyone who reads this knows: 'FREAK' IS NOT INTENDED TO BE A DEROGATORY TERM HERE. Read with this in mind. Thank you.

**Love to Freaks**

 

A one-shot fanfiction short written by FicticiousDelicious.

 

_When there’s something you show,_

_That breaks the mold,_

_Shatters the fold,_

_Wrecks the world…_

_Or so they’d have you believe._

_You freak._

_You piece of meat._

_You absolute fiend…_

 

            Grimmjow leaned in to the steamy mirror and smoothed out his brows, they were shaved short and blue. A blue like the sky and the rest of the currently damp hair on his head too. His pubes were a totally different story…dark and naturally black. Arms and legs were shaved. It was a goddamn miracle how he afforded his look because bleach and professional hair dye was expensive but it made him happy. With two rings pierced at the end of each brow, a holy host of many piercings in his ears, a ring through his septum and two barbells in his tongue straight down the middle plus that jaw tattoo on one of his face’s cheeks it was a _complete_ and intimidating look…though this face still needed shaving.

 

            He was just out of the shower, the bathroom was still steamy and the door was closed, so he slathered cream on his jaw and neck and picked up his straight razor. This was a special occasion so he’d use the tool that took longer and gave him a closer shave so he’d look and feel good. The blade cut down the hairs and wiped away the cream patch by patch as the man made faces at himself to stretch his skin so he didn’t get cut, observing his work in the mirror and leaning over the sink. The curve of his neck was the trickiest, always.

 

            Thoughts knocked about in his head while he perfected his shave. He didn’t complain out loud but life wasn’t easy. He’d grown up boxed in, then broke out, got involved in some messy situations and was currently in the process of sorting himself out. Most people, relatives, exes and so-called friends, bared down on Grimmjow unnecessarily hard while he worked out his problems; like the damn guy needed any more crap when he was sorting his shit out. Half of those losers jabbing at him weren’t even trying to solve their own problems – something to the testament of others being bullies to elevate themselves.

 

            Now Grimmjow was rinsing the straight razor off in the sink with care and wiping the residual cream off his shaved face. It hadn’t taken too long but it felt really nice to be rid of those stubbly black hairs; he didn’t prefer aftershave so he skipped that. He put the razor back in the cabinet after drying it. A million times he’d though about misusing this razor… For those not in the know it was a morbid and bloody idea but he’d never done it because something had gotten to him in time. Something had stopped him from miserably destroying himself and kept his thoughts right. Solving problems didn’t exist on the edge of a razor, the lip of a bottle, the tip of a needle, or any other vice. The solution to problems existed in the willpower of the host and the activities that busied their mind. One doesn’t just prop a person up and magically fix them like that…oh no, that person has to get help and get to work. So Grimmjow had gotten to work, he’d gone through jobs like a thirsty athlete drinks water – constant. Nothing was sticking, but that ‘something’ that stopped him from doing the regrettable made him want to keep trying again, and again…and _again_. It was his help, his grounding, his motivation.

 

            Brushing his teeth and flossing between them he counted himself lucky to have looks and good anatomy. He should take care of himself, that’s what his ‘something’- ‘someone’ said… They were right. Combing out his hair he started blowing it dry with warm air and running a minimal amount of gel through it to get it to stand and fall just right with the tips of bangs hanging over his forehead and the rest lifted. The last touches to his face… Dusk grey over his lips, white iris-ed contacts, a pale powder over his face, ears, neck and partway onto his chest and shoulders…then just a smear of black around the eyes and a flash of teal shadow beside them. He tilted his face right and left to make sure everything was set. He thought he looked good.

 

            In public people shouted and yelled idiocies and muttered names: ‘Satanist’. ‘Slut’. ‘Creep’. It never stopped, like it was immediately a sin to be weird. Even if they didn’t say it out loud it came in their eyes and unfriendly behavior. Didn’t people ever stop to think about the other _person_ they were taunting? Grimmjow had stopped looking just anyone in the eye a long time ago. He liked to keep to himself anyway, but it did save some self-esteem to ignore a lot of them. He was unfortunate enough to have a quiet need to please others in some cases; some days he wished that trait would just go away so he could only care about himself, but how gutless would that be? About as much as the solid black circle tattooed in large around his navel, and rather heartless too. He’d learned to just care about the right people.

 

            As Grimmjow was about to turn from staring at himself in the mirror the bathroom door opened and only his head turned to see a tangerine framed face squint as steam puffed in the other arrival’s face. The air was a bit cold on his half-naked self, in only a towel still, but Grimmjow’s expression naturally cracked a smile.

 

            This was Ichigo, blinking away the steam and smiling back, he was about as normal as a person could get if the fiery tangerine of his hair was discounted. Ichigo was already dressed himself, save for shoes and hung some dark clothes on the back of the bathroom door as he closed it to just a crack so Grimmjow wouldn’t freeze then immediately moved over to Grimmjow and hugged him, bowing his head to kiss the base of the other man’s neck. This person was Grimmjow’s wonderful, grounding ‘someone’. Ichigo had no problems fitting into society, working a normal job, brushing off unnecessary negative opinions, looking anyone in the eye equally _and_ accepting Grimmjow for the unusual person that he was; it was freaky, but it was a good freaky they both agreed.

 

            Grimmjow hugged the other man back and nudged the crown of the redhead’s head with his chin lest he kiss it and smear lipstick on Ichigo’s vibrant hair; Ichigo’s hair smelled really nice like always. Then Ichigo let go and helped Grimmjow get dressed and smooth out his clothes’ wrinkles. Whereas Ichigo’s attire was plain and pale colors, just a button-down shirt and some nice slacks, Grimmjow’s was the same type of clothing but bold and black almost entirely save for _one_ accessory… Grimmjow tilted his chin up as Ichigo buckled a large collar around his neck and clipped a leash on it then tugged once – playfully. Grimmjow’s head bobbed forward for an instant then he chuckled.

 

            Smiling because that was cute Ichigo let the leash go and warned Grimmjow not to take it off for any reason, it’s not like Grimmjow didn’t know that by now but he enjoyed reminding the man anyway, then went to get his phone and his keys and wallet before they could leave.

 

            Grimmjow gathered his belongings too.

 

            At the front door of the apartment they both put on their coats and zipped the fronts up because it was a little cold. They slid on their shoes, tan dress ones on Ichigo and black on Grimmjow. Ichigo handed Grimmjow the apartment keys and picked up the other man’s hand next to him with one and the leash in the other with an elegant hold of the strap attached to Grimmjow. This was Grimmjow’s nicest leash and it was a point of pride to be walked with it at all. They went out the door one after the other happily resting shoulders together, as their paired hands swayed while Ichigo commanded Grimmjow to lock it and put the keys in his coat pocket.

 

            Of course Grimmjow obeyed.

 

            Ichigo rewarded the slightly taller man with a kiss on the cheek and Grimmjow looked happy for it.

 

            It was dark, and with the door locked they were off to some stairs, down onto a sidewalk and out into the crisp night world to walk together to a favorite restaurant for a Valentine's date. Theirs was an affectionate bond not just anyone would understand, and that didn’t make it wrong, that made it unique.

 

_Love to the one who loves me._

_Mess with my master,_

_Get my teeth._

_And love to all good freaks._


	2. (bonus) In Love of Servitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, because of the overwhelming positive response to this oneshot short and especially the italicized words around it (as I've received comments and messages on my other sites about them as well as here) I've created a complete song which I'm attaching to this oneshot short based on these words and the oneshot's themes. I do hope it's enjoyable. I feel passionate about this sort of subject in subculture and coupled with that the fact that other people have the same sort of passion makes me inclined to do things like this to express some of the subculture more.
> 
> I imagine that this song would be very growlish with a hard electronic beat behind it...kind of like darkwave meets aggrotech.
> 
> In theory Grimmjow, as a submissive, would have written this for his master - Ichigo in this case, because it is mostly from a submissive's perspective.

            A song of devotion that a submissive might write for his master...Grimmjow's notebooks contain many wild ideas. Grimmjow runs across it by going through his notebooks to organize his thoughts one day...

 

_"In Love of Servitude"_

_Oh master, master, tell me your wish._

_Tell me your desire. Tell me what to do._

_I live to serve,_

_and I serve YOU._

_You freak._

_You piece of meat._

_You absolute fiend…_

_…I am willingly in your servitude. [I serve you.]_

_My will and love I give to you_

_all because your satisfaction is what I chose. [Satisfy you.]_

_The sweat I drip, the euphoria I feel…_

_…all gifts from you. [Gifts of servitude.]_

_When there’s something you show,_

_That breaks the mold,_

_Shatters the fold,_

_Wrecks the world…_

_Or so they’d have you believe. [COWARDS!]_

_You freak._

_You piece of meat._

_You absolute fiend… [I AM WHAT I CHOSE!]_

_What do we care…about how the world feels?!_

_There is nothing we’ve asked of the world!_

_The fold staying the fuck out of my way,_

_I’m living how I please without even touching you!_

_MASTER! The only one who matters!_

_On my knees or blindfold me please…oooh the only one I’d touch is you! [None but you.]_

_My collar, my name – your pet, your plaything. [All for you.]_

_It is my desire, I give myself up for you to use._

_You freak._

_You piece of meat._

_You absolute fiend…_

_…I am willingly in your servitude. [I serve you.]_

_If I’m good master gives me what I wish next._

_Deviant dreams wet with desire._

_I feel hot, ignited celestial fire. Burning torrents satisfying my pyre._

_The stars in my soul and the flesh their container. [Barely contained in hours of pleasure.]_

_Overwhelmed, my all is for my master’s use!_

_I transcend with the master’s hands. [Manipulate my means!]_

_The world’s hard eyes everywhere outside, but master’s goodness here in my sight._

_Tell me, tell me, master! Have I been good to you?!_

_You freak._

_You piece of meat._

_You absolute fiend…_

_…I am willingly in your servitude. [I serve you.]_

_You freak._

_You piece of meat._

_You absolute fiend…_

_…I am willingly in your servitude. [I serve you.]_

_Love to the one who loves me. [Use me well.]_

_Mess with my master,_

_Get my teeth._

_And love to all good freaks._

_You freak._

_You piece of meat._

_You absolute fiend…_

_…I am willingly in your servitude. [Master I serve you.]_

 

 

            It seems like the end of this song has a thumb or fingerprint as its author's signature. A truly personal message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is entirely mine and in no way based up any other published songs out there, please respect that.


End file.
